The Incredibles 2: People of the Past
by NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD
Summary: Bob's past lover returns to ruin Helen's life. Basically it with a bunch of other cool stuff. Rated for some brief language and a lot of bombs exploding. COMPLETE!
1. Is Fred Hott or Dumb?

**Fo shizzly peeps! Well, this is my first fanfic. PLEASE DO NOT SAY YOU HATE IT. God, I love the Incredibles. ****I like SPONGEBOB too! Check out the fanfic:**

It was the last day of school. The VERY last day of school. Violet and Dash were so happy, they couldn't stand it. Bob was happy. PAY DAY WAS HERE! Helen was just happy that everyone was happy. Jack-Jack just cooed.

Everybody loved summer. It was so fun. Violet would be going on her fourth date tonight. To her and her friends, you weren't a couple until the first kiss, or the fourth date. She would soon be Tony's girlfriend. And GOD was she happy.

Dash was excited to enter 5th grade. This year they would get computer privileges. He was very nervous about getting into to trouble, because he did NOT want to be grounded. He would avoid it as mush as possible.

Helen, well, she was just doing her job. Or jobs. She was a super once again. It was sad, though. Too many people in Us Weekly were saying things like "Is Mrs. Incredible Elastigirl?" She preferred Elastigirl by far. But the worst thing was the People poll. They had just recently asked in their poll "Who's better? Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, or Frozone?" It was sad.

Bob had FINALLY gotten a job. And he was so close to getting a promotion. But with bosses, you know, you never can tell what in the heck they are thinking unless they say it out loud. He was most excited about what was going on in congress. They had split decisions about whether the supers were aloud yet. But he wanted to know.

The news at 5:00 with Fred and Frank was on.

"Well, Fred, those supers sure are interesting. After 15 years they have actually come back. It is possible, that they will be aloud again. Don't you agree, Fred?"

"Like, totally. Those supers, they're like, super."

"Yeah. Anyways, congress still hasn't made up their mind yet."

With that Bob turned off the TV.

Helen wasn't pleased by this. "Honey! Turn it back on!"

Bob turned it back on. Surprise, surprise. The camera was on Frank

"But like, I'm reading that their mind will be made up by the end of the summer."

"Minds, Fred."

Bob turned off the TV again.

Violet was kind of excited. Fred was HOTT. "Well, he sure does have a way with building suspense."

Dash was kind of annoyed. Fred was DUMB. "Speaking of 'Omigod, I love so-and-so!' shouldn't you be getting ready for your little date with Tony?"

"OMIGOD I TOTALLY FORGOT!" She ran to her room.

"Remember, you're just going to the movies!" said Bob.

Helen, still not pleased with the turned off TV, turned to Bob. 'Well, at least it wasn't a no."

Bob just looked at her. "But it wasn't a yes."

The phone rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" screamed Violet. "OMIGOD!"

Helen was scared at that big omigod. "Violet? Who is it?

"IT'S AUNT STACIE!"

Bob and Helen gasped.

Stacie, Helen's older sister by a year, who had been held back a grade, was thought to have been dead by the Parr's. Her super-name was Apogee. When Mr. Incredible had cracked into Syndrome's computer, she was shown to be terminated. Bob had told Helen, who was really upset. She had a daughter, Mayme, who was taken to her godmother's house, Stacie's late husband's sister.

But she was alive. And god was that family happy.

Helen could hardly breathe she was so happy. "Are you sure?"

Violet just said "HECK YEAH! AND MAYME'S WITH HER, TOO!"

Violet and Mayme had been best friends since they were 4-years-old. Both were the same age, with the same middle name, Anne. Dash didn't like Mayme at all. She was such a girly-girl. It was sad to watch her say things like "OMIGOD, I JUST BOUGHT THIS NEW LIPGLOSS!"

Helen picked up the phone. "Hello?" Silence. "Oh. My. God. I cannot believe this."

Things were starting to look good for the Parr family.

**You likey?**

**Give a review or die. :p**


	2. Secrets, Jobs, and Newpapers

**WHOOPERS! I love you people! Thank you for the two wonderful reviews. Now let's get on with the chase!**

**I still like SpongeBob!**

"So, let me get this straight," said Dash. "WE are going to see AUNT STACIE and MAYME in L.A."

"Yep," said Helen.

The Parr's and the Harrison's (that was Stacie's last name when she got married) had made a plan for them to meet each other in Stacie favorite place in the world, L.A., so that the families could see each other again.

"This is gonna be good," said Violet.

Violet's date had just ended. She and Tony went to the same movie they did on the first date, same theater, same time, and Violet bough the popcorn again. Only one thing was different. They had their first kiss together. It was a two-in-one night for her. Vi was in dreamland. And she was saying everything was gonna be good. Even high school, which she did not look forward to at all. But she did do something she knew she shouldn't have. She was also in terror world.

Bob was excited too. He remembered how much fun it had been at super-school and stuff like that. Him, Helen, Stacie, Todd (Stacie's late husband), Honey, and Lucious were all friends. And it was actually funny, because everybody had paired off by the end of the year. And then... "Oh, crap." He had cut through a plate.

Helen stared at her husband. _Not again. And he really shouldn't be saying crap._ "Honey, don't say crap. Vi, could you pass the potatoes?" There was silence. "Vi?"

Violet had just gotten out of dreamland/terror world. "What? Oh, yeah, potatoes. They're good. Yummy."

"No, PASS them."

"Oh, right."

Dash just slapped his forehead, thinking how dumb his sister was.

"Vi," said Helen. "Your date was either horribly wrong or so amazing you can't even stand it. A or B?"

"C."

"What happened?" asked Bob.

"Dad!" Violet didn't want her father to be in her business.

"Violet!" Helen wanted to know what was happening in her daughter's life.

"Helen!" If Bob was rejected, she would be to.

"Bob!" Oh, no she wouldn't.

"Violet!" Dash said mockingly.

"Dash!" Violet got a little hot headed.

"A ga bolo!" Jack-Jack was doing his own little thing.

"OKAY FINE!" yelled Violet. "I TOLD TONY I WAS A SUPER!"

The family just stared at her. Dash smacked his forehead. Bob shook his head. Helen looked down at her food. Jack-Jack was still doing his own little thing.

-----------

The next morning, Helen was reading the news paper. The kids were at a friend's house (you know those times when there're two people in the family who are friends with two people in another same family) and Bob was at work. She was reading the Life section first, seeing how it had the most information about her and her family. "Mrs. Incredible is Elastigirl". She knew that would come up. The press had asked her yesterday.

Nothing else about the super-family was in the paper, so she read the front. And right there, in huge, bold, black letters, read this. "LESS PEOPLE LEANING TOWARDS SUPERS".

And with that, she just froze.

-----------

Bob was having a difficult day at work. The worst part was the field trip that some kids at Parkway Elementary had taken. They ruined his desk. It was already ruined enough. And to make matters worse, the boss came up and gave him a lecture about how a real worker had to keep his desk tidy. After what seemed like an hour, when it was really only five minutes, the boss went on about how he was becoming worthless compared to the other. He told him to pack his things and go.

-----------

The whole day, both husband and wife were panicking, thinking _What the heck should I tell them? Will they take it the right way?_ Turns out, both of them did.

Bob was first, because Helen suspected it right away. He was home early.

"Hey, honey." He kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Why are you home early?"

"They, uh, gave me the rest of the day off! Yeah."

"Did they give you just the day off? Or the rest of your life off?"

Bob was scared to tell her, but he had to. "I got fired."

"Oh, honey. Things will get better, I promise. There're better jobs in the world anyways."

"Yeah, like being a super. I mean, it's still a split decision."

"Uh," Helen wasn't as scared as he was, but "Read the paper." Was all she could say.

**I need more reviews!**

**Yeah, the ending sucked. I know.**


	3. Eight Weeks Until School

**The Star Swordsman, just to let you know, I was purely referring to how it ended. Not the chapter in general. I loved writing that chapet. I had to think I LOVE thinking.But this one will be way better anyways.**

**I don't think I'll ever stop liking SpongeBob. I need help with that.**

"Mom? Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

The reason Violet had called her mom over to her bedroom after school was to tell her what went on at her date. Too many memories were flashing.

_Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it._

"So..."

"Violet, what do you want to tell me?"

"Do you know WHY I told Tony I was a super?"

"Because you feel like you can trust him with just about everything. I know, I know."

"That's not why, Mom."

"Then why?"

Violet struggled with this answer. "Well..."

-----------

"Hey, honey," said Bob. "What happened today?"

"Well, let's see. Jack-Jack threw up on me, so I had to change my shirt, Dash was running at his friend's house, Violet's boyfriend is also a super, and now more people are hating us!"

"WOAH, back up! Did you punish Dash yet?"

"No TV for a month."

"More people are hating us, same as yesterday."

"Yep."

"And Violet's boyfriend a super? Who in the heck told you tha-"

"Violet told me that was the reason she told him. And personally, I don't blame her."

"Well, you should've punished her anyways."

"No I shouldn't have. She likes the guy. Let her live!"

"I'm letting her live a safe life!"

"You and I didn't exactly live a safe life when we met."

Bob stopped right there.

"Don't you remember?" asked Helen. "You were always trying to take off my mask at super-school. I never let you. But if I didn't show that to you, we wouldn't be married, right here, right now."

"I know. It's just that, she's growing up so fast. I mean, one moment your finger is too big for them to hold, and the next she's going to high school."

"She's my daughter, too. And we're lucky to still have two more. One that's still too small to hold your thumb."

"I know, I know."

-----------

Dash was starting to panic about 5th grade. It was sooner than he thought. EIGHT WEEKS. EIGHT HORRIBLE WEEKS!

Violet was already panicking about high school, but she was just relieved she told her mom about Tony.

Helen felt sick to her stomach for some odd reason. Emotionally.

Bob was feeling sick at the heart. Emotionally.

"So," Bob said. "Did you read the paper?"

Helen had. "Why don't you read it yourself?"

Bob did. "I did."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"The thing is, we don't even know if this whole super thing is gonna work out."

"We got paid for that Syndrome thing and the Underminer guy. We're good as it is. We don't need anymore money for now."

"Key words FOR NOW."

"You wanna know what's gonna happen tomorrow?"

"What?" Helen stood up.

"We're going to L.A. We better start packing."

Helen sat right back down, embarrassed. "Uh, right."

Violet turned on the TV. She had finished packing a week ago. She watched Fred.

"Like, totally. Those supers, they're like, super."

"You've said that before, Fred."

"Peanut butter?"

"Okay. Um, congress STILL hasn't made up their mind, but most of them are going a certain way that we aren't telling you."

In the spines of Bob and Helen, a shiver went up and down and up and down. And up and down. They knew this was far from good.

-----------

While packing, the shiver still went up and down Helen's spine. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" said Bob.

"Which was do you think the news meant?"

"The bad way."

"Me too."

Dead silence.

"Why do you think so?"

"We both think so, Helen."

"True, true." (Get it? From that Budweiser commercial? Ha!)

"Helen?"

"What?"

"I'm not too excited about tomorrow."

Helen was shocked at this. "Really? Why?"

"Because," Bob couldn't get it out. "Because, because Sydney called."

Sydney.

No, not Sydney.

Anybody but Sydney.

Those were the exact words running through Helen's head as another shiver went up and down her spine.

**I LOVE WRITING WITH FRED. HE SAID PEANUT BUTTER! I love peanut butter. And SpongeBob!**

**Now you NEED to give a review.**


	4. Complaining About Complaining

**Turn it over now... Oh, sorry. I was singing Switch. I love that song. Redkill37, I have no clue whatsoever why. I just do.**

Helen couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned. Bob ended up doing the same thing.

Sydney was a past-lover of Bob who Helen absolutely hated. Once Bob and Sydney fell out of love, Bob had totally forgotten about her until now.

She had called about the 20th reunion for super school. She was throwing it in L.A., and god-forbid it, they were on the same plane to go there.

Helen finally got up, not knowing that Bob wasn't asleep, then she heard a "Where are you going?"

She turned around to see her husband, still awake. "Just to the kitchen, to, uh-"

"You can't sleep."

Why do husbands know this stuff? "Yeah."

"I can't either."

"Well, then, you wanna come with me?"

"Okay, sure."

They went to the kitchen, Helen looking straight down.

"So..." she started.

"So."

"Look, I'm just worried about tomorrow."

"Don't be."

"Why not? You're gonna see little Miss Perfect, and then you're gonna hold back your feelings, when it's practically impossible."

"No."

"Oh?"

"It'll be fine. We're gonna have a good time in L.A. with Stacie and Mayme, and do NOTHING ELSE."

"Okay. I, um, I sorta don't trust you, but I'm going to."

"HEY!"

"What? I can't help it. I mean, c'mon! You used to love her. Who said it's impossible you can love her again?"

"I did."

"You can't force yourself out of love."

And throughout the whole night, those seven words were ringing in Bob's head.

_You can't force yourself out of love._

----------

The next morning was dreadful until the family of supers got to the airport. Jack-Jack was turning into fire every chance he got. He turned into a rock once! Violet was complaining about being so tired. Dash was complaining about Violet complaining. Bob and Helen were almost not speaking until Violet asked why they were so quiet to each other. They said they'd explain when they got to L.A. Then, Dash asked that question parents never want to hear.

"What in the heck is going on with you two?" He gasped. "You aren't getting a divorce, are you?"

Bob and Helen were ashamed at this. They managed out an "Absolutely not!"

----------

This was it. THE PLANE RIDE. WITH SYDNEY.

Helen had butterflies in her stomach throughout every second of the plane being in Metroville. Bob was panicking about how he would handle this.

_You can't force yourself out of love._

"Bob, I just realized something."

"Yeah?"

"Look to your left."

"Holy-"

It was the amazing Sydney Johnson. Perfect. Blonde. Perfect.

"Oh my god, Bob!" She was excited about something. "I can't believe you're right there!" She looked over to the seat next to Bob. "Helen."

"Sydney."

_You can't force yourself out of love._

"OW! DASH!"

"YOU STARTED IT! IT'S CALLED SELF DEFENCE!"

Helen was getting even more butterflies than before. "Kids, we're in a plane. Calm down."

Sydney was a little mad that Helen was there. _Who does she think she is, to marry my guy? Oh well. I can overthrow her. _"So, you going to the reunion, Bob?"

Bob hating being in the middle of this. "No. We're actually going to visit Stacie."

"Right. HELEN'S sister."

"Right," said Helen

The little introduction thing was on.

"Please play close attention to the following important safety information."

Right then and there Bob and looked at each other, thinking what in the heck they should do.

_You can't force yourself out of love._

Jack-Jack started crying.

Then they realized, OH MY GOD! JACK-JACK'S SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO HER!

**GAH! Long chapter. You wanna know something? I never called super heroes "supers" until I saw the movie. And just to let you know, I will not post another chapter until I get at least five reviews. I like the number five! Beverly Hills... I got carried away again, didn't I?**


	5. Too Many Drinks

**I tried, and I tried, I even tried, but I HAD TO! I had to put the next chapter. The suspense building, the reviews, all kept me from holding it back! So, here you go! Enjoy.**

Once the plane touched L.A. everything was fine. Jack-Jack was not harmed by Sydney whatsoever; even though Helen and Bob thought she would at least do something. They got out of the plane, searching for the Harrison's. They were nowhere to be seen. Then a loud "OMIGOD!" was heard. Man, did they jump.

"VIOLET!"

Violet turned around.

"Oh my god! Mayme! Hi!"

The two cousins hugged each other.

The rest of the family turned around to see Mayme, Violet, and FINALLY, Stacie.

"Hey, wazzup?" said Stacie.

"HI!" Helen was too excited. The sisters hugged each other, and then Miss Perfect came out.

"Stacie! I heard you were dead, like, a year ago!"

"Well," said Stacie. "That's too bad for you, now isn't it?"

Sydney just walked away at this statement.

Dash was not excited. The whole "OMIGOD!" fest had already started. "Hello, Mayme. You having a nice summer?"

"Well," said Mayme, knowing that he would be annoyed by her. "It's going just swell. Yours?"

"Asi-asi. That's Spanish for OKAY."

"I know."

"Hey!" said Violet. "Knock it off. Why are we in L.A.?"

"Because our family can afford it," Mayme said jokingly.

"Shut up!"

----------

"OMIGOD THERE ARE TOO MANY DRINKS!" Mayme was referring to the mini-refrigerator.

"WHEN ARE YOU GONNA QUIET DOWN?"

"DASH, SHUT UP."

"MAKE ME."

"OKAY!" It was hard to scream over the two, especially when you have an only child like Stacie. "That's enough. But that is a lot of drinks. How many are there?"

"29."

Everybody except for Stacie stared at Mayme.

"How," said Bob. "Did you do that?"

Mayme smiled. "Well, I didn't tell you guys, but I found my power!"

"Joy." Dash was never satisfied, now was he?

"That's great Mayme!" said Helen. "Um, what's the power?"

"Well, my mind is suddenly like a dictionary or something. Only much more specific. And a lot thicker. And I sorta can tell what's gonna happen in the future. AND I can move things without touching them!"

"That's cool!" said Violet. "You're a little late to become a super, though."

"She wasn't as late as me," said Stacie. "I didn't get my powers until I was 23!"

"I was born with mine. Ha!"

"Helen, shut up!"

"What? It's true."

"That's enough, ladies." Bob hated these conversations when Helen and Stacie started acting like teenagers.

"So," said Stacie. "What happened on the plane with Stink Face?"

"She sat right next to Jack-Jack."

"Oh, god. I hate that bi-"

"NONONONONONONO!" If you can guess what word that Stacie was about to say, you'll understand why Helen said that. "Me too, but let's keep this trip G-rated. But anyways, she didn't do anything to us, which shocks me."

"She wants Bob to come to the reunion so she can get her hands on him."

"Well, duh. I'm just a little worried about that."

Bob felt ashamed thinking that his wife didn't trust him.

_You can't force yourself out of love._

----------

It was a pretty good day, seeing how STINK FACE WAS STAYING AT THE ROOM NEXT DOOR.

"HELEN!"

Hearing this voice was so not good. The noise came from the left, and when Helen turned, "Oh crap." She took this time without Bob to her advantage. "What are you planning to do during this trip? Ruin my life; make me give up Bob; etcetera..."

"That and something else. Did you hear about what happened?"

"Be a little more specific."

"The terrorist from Afghanistan attacked. You didn't hear?"

No, she didn't hear. "I heard it loud and clear."

"From me. They destroyed the twin towers in New York. You know what New York is, right?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Just wondering. And some building in D.C. was destroyed..."

Wait. New York. Twin towers. That's where Stacie worked. Helen's heart started to beat so fast.

Thump, thump, thump.

Suddenly, Helen got an idea. Yes, it just may work...

"Hey Sydney? When is the reunion?"

**Kitty, kitty, where did you go? It's so fun to pet your kitty nose. Oh, whoops. Making Fiends. Ever heard of it? The best internet show ever! You just go to and you're watching a fairly stupid yet entertaining show! It's so cool! You gotta see it. By the way, there will be no more just five reviews things. I had a breakdown. So give one.**


	6. This is the Fight That Never Ends

**Uh... are people on a review strike? Just wondering, because I only got two reviews. I need more! But anyways, I had to post another chapter. It's really short and has no point. I love those kinds of chapters!**

"God, darn it, I LOST MY JOB!"

Stacie was in the state of absolutely losing it.

"Mom, it's gonna be okay."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Geez, Mom. Don't be such a baby."

----------

Bob and Helen were thinking how her plan could work.

"You are an idiot for even thinking that this idea would be okay."

"I'm not the idiot here. We need to think how this could work. I didn't bring anything fancy, and this is gonna be a formal party."

"That's why you're an idiot."

"I'm not the one who's married but has a crush on somebody else. Just tell me if you like her!"

"Helen-"

"JUST TELL ME!"

Bob stayed silent. Simply, he said "I'm gonna go check on the kids," and walked out as if Helen wasn't there. Wasn't Violet's power invisibility? Or had they suddenly switched? Or was Helen never there in the first place? Or did Bob really have a crush on Sydney?

----------

"...and he just walked out."

Helen had now taken Stacie's place and she was in the state of absolutely losing it.

"Look, sis, I don't know what to do in a situation like this. I feel your pain, because Todd's dead, but..."

"LOOK I'M JUST REALLY UPSET!"

Stacie kept thinking until she couldn't think of anything better. "Helen, I think know how to handle this."

"What do I do? Do as much stuff as I can to Bob?"

"Like that saying, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer."

"Bob isn't just a friend, and I'd hate to loose him. AND I'M LOOSING HIM!"

"Look," She put an arm around her almost crying sister. "All I know is he loves you as of now."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm not sure what's gonna happen."

"Do you want me to ask Mayme?"

Helen laughed at that. "No. What's gonna happen is what's gonna happen."

"Yep."

"Stacie, just promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"If he actually remembers my birthday, DON'T TELL ME WHAT HE GOT ME."

"Oh, right! Your birthday is next week. We'll still be in L.A."

"I don't care."

"But you do care."

Helen thought about this statement for a second. "Yeah."

**Yeah, she cares a lot! Next chapter is going to be the best! The plan Sydney has is going to be put into action. Oh. Guess what? I saw the Ring Two for the first time! I haven't seen the first one, so I can't compare. But man, I had the crap scared out of me! Did anybody watch the latest Apprentice? I can't believe what happened!**

**Give a review. Now.**


	7. Getting Dressed

**(Sigh) I have some good news and some bad news. Good news: I got meself a boyfriend! WOO! Bad news: To readers of Looking Back at Those Times, (sigh again) I realized that I posted a thing in chapter three of this story that Helen would never let Bob take off her mask. Turns out that he took it off in chapter seven of the original story. So now... (sigh again again) Until I can rewrite what used to be about twenty-five pages, it'll discontinue. I know! It sucks for me, too. Just, my original was too... happy. I don't like happy unless it was something that seemed realistic. There was no tragedy to it. By now you probably want me to just shut up. So I will. Enjoy this chapter!**

"Why in the heck did you have to-"

"It'll help us honey."

"I don't see why I'm gonna test this."

"We can cancel the whole thing if you tell me if you like Sydney or not."

Bob thought about this. "I don't, but I didn't get in a suit for nothing."

"We're gonna see about that."

"Yeah. You need to get dressed."

"Stacie's gonna lend me something."

"Okay."

Bob walked away, knowing that this idea may not be okay. He knew something was going to go wrong. And he knew just how to make it up to his wife. Her birthday present. And it wasn't just chocolate.

----------

"STACIE!"

Stacie knew this wasn't good. Her dresses were either strapless or short. The one that Stacie had chosen for Helen was both. She ran to Helen.

"I knew it would get stuck. Here, let me help."

They were pulling down one side at a time.

"I am NEVER wearing this kind of dress again."

"I don't blame you. There. We got one side down." She started to pull the other side. "We just got one more to g-"

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP.

The dress that Helen was wearing had a huge tear in it. The sisters were staring at the mirror, then at each other, then at the mirror again.

"MOM!" Uh-oh. "Mayme and I need to- AHHH!"

It was Violet.

"Okay," said Mayme, panicking. Hey, you would to if your Aunt had a huge tear in your mother's dress. "Fashion Emergency."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. We change her dress?"

"Yeah. To what?"

Mayme examined her mother's closet, and then her mother's dress. She pointed to Stacie, saying "That one will do."

"WHAT?" said Stacie. "NO WAY."

"Yes way."

Stacie didn't want to, but this was for her sister. She had already ruined half of the night. "You better not watch me."

"EW!" Obviously, Violet and Mayme were disgusted by that idea. They immediately ran to the bathroom.

"Oh, god," said Helen. "We're running late."

"So?" said Stacie. "If we run late, we run late. It happens."

"Well, I should tell Bob."

----------

Bob was fixing Dash's tie when the whole rip incident happened.

"Do I have to wear a suit? They're so boring."

"Yes, you most certainly do."

"Whatever."

Dash went to the patio with the shades closed.

"Hey, Bob."

Oh, god, not her. "Sydney, why are you here?"

"Because I can be. Why won't you let me into your life? You know you want to."

"I don't want to do anything except kick you out."

"But that's impossible. You'll go straight through me."

This was true. Sydney's power was ghostly. She could walk through walls, and people could walk through her.

"Well, you gotta get out."

"Don't you remember all those times we had? We can relive those times."

Out of the blue she started kissing Bob, which really wasn't good at this moment, seeing how Helen walked into the room.

"Bob, we-"

Helen gasped and just stared at her husband. Test grade: Well, it depends. If you were trying to find out if Bob liked Sydney, then A+. If you were trying to find out that he didn't, F. If you were just trying to get some info, another A+

"Oh," said Sydney. "Don't worry. I was just giving him a "Congrats-on-the-15th-anniversary-kiss."

Helen almost laughed at that. "And you were hoping that was all it was gonna be."

She slammed the door like a moody teenager and ran away. Bob followed, leaving Sydney behind.

"Helen-"

"Just shut up right now, okay?"

Helen was biting her lip, keeping her eyes closed, doing whatever she could just so she wouldn't cry. But that didn't work. She started bursting out in tears.

"Honey, please don't cry. I didn't want her to kiss me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm me."

"Bob, look, if you like her, just tell me, for god's sake."

"I said I don't and I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Helen, still in tears, turned to her husband. "You know, I'm really upset with you."

Bob hugged her. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't want her to kiss me."

"But she did anyways."

"Yep."

Helen stopped crying then, and pulled away. "You're probably wondering why I came into the room."

Bob looked at his wife's dress. "Um, is that why?"

"Yeah. I was gonna say we were gonna run a little late, but can we just not go?"

"Heck yeah. I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Good."

"Uh, look. I knew that this was gonna be a little bit of a tragedy, so I got your birthday present early."

"Oh, god. Honey, you shouldn't have. What did you get me? Chocolate? I'm a little surprised that you actually remembered."

"Me too. And I just thought that maybe this would be a way to make it up to you."

He took out a red, velvet case, those kinds you only can get at jewelry stores. Inside of it was a gorgeous bracelet with a ruby, then a diamond, then a ruby, then a diamond, and so on. Helen started bursting into tears again. But this time they were tears of joy.

**Monster In-Law reference fit into a whole chapter, eh? Pretty chaotic if you ask me. I feel really bad for Helen. What am I doing to these people? I'm ruining their lives! I'm still really upset about my other story. Hm... I could put up chapter six if you want. Should I? Tell me in the review that you're going to give right now! ;-)**


	8. The Shortest Chapter Ever

**I'm so close with my other story! 15 pages! Only 10 more! I just got back from vacation! I was sick. Sick, sick, sick, sick, sick. The plane rides were fun. But being sick just gets you. Oh, the chapter. It's so short, you'll finish it in about a minute. And it's pointless. Just like chapter 6! Note: I am spelling god as gawd for a reason. It is on purpose.**

Oh, gawd, not another one of Dash's complaints. Oh, gawd, not another "Are we there yet?". Oh, gawd, it's a two-in-one? Man that stinks.

"Are we-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This was about the eleventh time Dash had said that in the 30-minute period the family had been in the car. Everybody was sick of it.

"Dash," said Mayme, very calmly. "Do us all a favor and SHUT UP!"

The shut up had been very loud.

"Mayme, you should shut up. If you were me, you would be saying that."

"Why would I want to be you?"

Since the family was planning to go out that night, they decided to just have dinner somewhere. Helen had worn the bracelet Bob had gotten her. Mayme's comment: "OMIGOD I LOVE IT!". But that's just her. Stacie and Violet loved it. Dash just said, "Where in the heck did you get that?". Gotta love Dash.

Dinner was a hard decision. The boys just wanted to get room service. The girls wanted to go out.

"Are we there yet?"

"WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" said Bob. Well, maybe not SAID it. Maybe he YELLED it.

"And we're there," said Stacie.

----------

Stacie walked into Helen's room to see her looking down at the floor.

"Sis, I haven't seen that face since we started super-school."

"I'm just really upset."

"What did he do?"

"She kissed him. He kissed her. They kissed each other."

"Oh, god, Helen. Please don't think he doesn't love you. You know he does."

"You can't force yourself out of love."

"I think he'll love you forever."

"It won't be enough."

"What makes you say that?"

"I think that he actually enjoyed it. He kind of had that face on. You know, that face when a really good kiss hits you."

"Man that sucks."

Meanwhile, Mayme, Violet, and Dash were listening from the door.

"I wonder who she is. She should be hott."

"Dash, please."

"Oh, god, I know who she is."

"Duh, it's your power."

"It has a back-story, Violet."

"Tell me."

"Not in front of the munchkin."

----------

"Why don't you just explain the whole story?"

"Because it's a complicated story."

"How complicated?"

"Very."

"It's just about Sydney and you kissing. What's so complicated about that?"

"Maybe I just don't want to talk."

"Promise to tell me tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Love ya."

"Love you, too."

The two went to bed totally unaware of what was going to happen next.

**Dun dun. Dun dun. AH! Spooky, huh? I'm letting you guys just, uh, hang ten. Fingers, that is! He he. Oh! I saw Harry Potter! (dances) The best one ever! And I saw Spaceballs. If you've seen both, say in the review! 15 pages! I need to hurry with it! Worse, it's only 14 and a half page! NO! But I mustn't worry. One more thing! If you review my stories, reward yourself with a cookie. This is to get more reviews, which I need. :-D Also, I have edited the ratings on both Incredibles stories. The reason? I've realized that all the violence and thecursing and stuff just isn't working as I thought it would. If I ever have a T rated story, it's because of DRAMA! I'll always keep that part.**

**Review time, review time, we all love review time...**


	9. Suspence Can Kill

**It's time for things to get intense! Bring it on! Well, I wrote it. I can always say that. He he. But really, things are gonna get messy. MESSY! I love a good fun mess. Which reminds me! We probably have no school tomorrow! Snow day! Woo! So, uh, enjoy reading.**

It was dark. Helen was thirsty. So she went to the sink to get some water.

She really did.

After taking a drink, she sighed. She knew that life sucked. But why did it have to suck so much?

All the sudden, the door opened. Helen thought it was Stacie.

"Hello, Helen."

Helen's eyes went as wide as golf balls. This was definitely not Stacie.

----------

"HELEN!" Stacie was panicking to find her sister. She was nowhere to be seen.

30 minutes later...

"Mom, I know where she is."

"I don't get it. Where could she be?"

"She does hate walks," Bob pointed out.

"I know Mom isn't okay, I can feel it in my gut," said Violet.

"Do you feel it in your gut, or in your stomach? 'Cause if you do, don't throw up on me." Guess who said that.

"EW! Dash, I am not sick. But I will gladly throw up on you." That gave it away.

"Guys, I know where Helen is."

"You do?" asked Stacie.

"Duh, it's my power. Um, I think that somebody kidnapped her."

"Wait a second," said Bob. "Would Sydney answer the door if it was me?"

"Of course," said Stacie.

"Who's Sydney?" asked Dash. "Is she hott?"

Bob walked over to Sydney's door. Her door was open. That's weird. Bob walked in. She wasn't there. Then a computer laid right next to him, on a Word Document, it said "Kidnap Helen: Complete."

Shivers in the spine were returning.

----------

"So, you wanna know the plan?"

"Surprise me."

"Gladly."

Today was not a good day. Stink Face had kidnapped Helen and took her to some underground lair.

"Let's start with the basics."

This was sad. Helen was very upset and confused. Why did she want her? Oh yeah. Bob. She didn't want her at all compared to Bob. But the worse part was that Sydney was smart. VERY smart. And that sucked. Just like life.

"Well, I'm gonna somehow get Bob to come over here. He has to choose between you or me. If he chooses me, you die. If he doesn't choose me, you still die. Ya get it?"

"Gonna kill me, in a short way."

"Have fun in the afterlife."

"Over my dead body."

"Exactly." She walked straight towards Helen, who was not behind bars, her face close to her. "I'll show you what it's like when you mess with my man."

"Is that a threat?"

"Absolutely." She walked away, butt shaking and all.

This was not a prison cell. It was practically a house. But it was just like a prison cell. She was stuck, and that's what you are when you're in a prison cell. So in other words, it was a virtual prison cell that she couldn't escape.

----------

Devastation was in the air. _How could we let her just go right now? God, we're idiots._ Those words were in everybody's minds but Jack-Jack's. If you want to know what was in the little baby's mind then, here you go.

"Babababababababababababababababa..."

Okay, you get the point.

Stacie felt stupid. _Why did she have to be captured by Stink Face?_

Bob felt horrible._ I'm an idiot for thinking everything would be fine._

Mayme felt mad, yet smart. _I knew it!_

Violet was confused. _Who's Sydney, and why would she take my mom?_

Dash wasn't even thinking of his mom. _Why did Dad bring up Sydney? Is she hott?_

**Dash, Dash, Dash. What are we going to do with him? I don't know. Ugh. I have the biggest writer's block because of my other story. (Pushes block, unsuccessful) Dang. Oh well. I have some ideas. But my other one is coming along. 20 pages! Oh yeah! Well, don't just stand there! Give me a review! I like feedback.**


	10. We Don't Need a Squidward

**Alrighty, it's winter break! WOO! So happy! I got a gift card for iTunes from my boyfriend. :-D I got him a hat. :-p And this chapter will have everybody reading this hanging. The best part? Mayme makes up a name for Dash! And a terrible secret will spill from Stacie's mouth.**

"I want to know the whole story."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Violet was depending on her Aunt Stacie to tell her this. Mayme knew about it, but she had to use her head to find out Stink Face's plan. Bob wouldn't talk about it. Dash wouldn't know. Jack-Jack, oh, who would even think of asking him?

"Tell me, then."

"Sydney and Bob have quite a history. Two students at NYU who fell in love. Then came your mom. Now, they were already friends from high school. But were in love and couldn't help it."

"Aw, how cute."

"It gets worse. Sydney was very upset. She threatened Helen to give her Bob back, or she was gonna get it. She refused, and it just so happened to be death. But it wasn't gonna be for her. It would be for David."

This was new. Who was David? "Um, David?"

"Helen didn't tell you?"

"No."

"David was our brother. Helen's twin brother. Sydney got too mad to stand it, and thought that she would just give him a coma for like, two months. But NO. She killed him. Helen was very upset. Our parents had died in action. I was the only family she had. This is exactly why she vowed to never give up Bob unless nobody was forcing her. Nobody has forced her since, until now. She's back. The funny thing is, the reason we call her Stink Face, we pulled a prank on her. She had a facial cream. We replaced it with tartar sauce. God was she mad. Her face smelled for days. That's where we got the name."

Violet couldn't help but laugh. This was too funny. But at the same time it was sad. "So, I had an uncle that I never knew?"

"Yep. He was just like Bob. Only less distracted."

"Do you think he still likes Sydney?"

"I have no clue. I doubt it, but Helen thinks differently than me all the time. But I know better than anyone besides Helen, she could be next."

Just then, Mayme crashed through the door.

"OKAY! I GOT SOME INFO ON SYDNEY THE BAD JOHNSON. It took some flipping through the encyclopedia in my head, but I got it! But it may not be pretty."

----------

"She's rich, she's evil, and in kindergarten, she used to bite the head off of Barbies."

"You looked inside kindergarten?" Bob was not really happy with this whole Capture Helen thing.

"It just popped up. I think it's funny!"

Dash was not amused. "Yawn."

"Dash, we don't need a Squidward in the hotel room."

"I'm not a Squidward!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Kids," said Bob. "Let's calm down. Keep going, Mayme."

"She has a son."

"WHAT?" Obviously everybody was shocked by this.

"It's true. His name is Tony Rydinger. He lives in Metroville-"

"OMIGOD!" Violet was scared to death. "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

"OMIGOD SHUT UP!" Mayme was shocked.

"OMIGOD I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Violet was still scared.

"OH, WORD I'M NOT ALLOWED TO SAY!" Dash was freaked out, too.

"And what was that word you aren't allowed to say, Dash?" Bob didn't sound too happy.

"Uh, just crap."

"Dash, you were so thinking the F word. It's my power."

"Oh, crap."

---------

Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it be some other person? Why was Sydney able to take total control over Helen? This was unknown, but one thing was sure. She could never be as gorgeous as her. Blondes always seemed to be hotter than brown haired girls. Why must life suck so much?

"You know it's never gonna work, Corpse."

Sydney turned to her rival. "How do you know, Elastigirl?"

"Because Mr. Incredible is MY husband."

"That won't last for too long."

"I'm sure you won't."

"You better give it up, Helen. You're gonna be killed in two days. I bet Bob doesn't even notice that you're gone."

"He does too."

"How do you know?"

That was a problem. Helen didn't know.

"So, in the end, I might let you call Bob so you can tell him where you are."

Helen suspected something, but she didn't know what to suspect. A phone can't do anything. "I'm not gonna do it. I have a feeling something bad may happen. But if he isn't here by tomorrow, I'll call him."

"I don't think anything bad will happen."

"To you."

Once again, Sydney's tiny little butt was shaking its way to the door.

"I'm gonna get you back, Stink Face, no matter what it takes."

She looked at the phone. No, she wasn't going to do it.

Was she?

**I told you that you'd be left hanging! And the name Squidward was just fun! Soon enough, they'll make up even more names! Mayme and Violet will get nicknames according to the SpongeBob theme. ButI think it's sad that Helen never told the kids about David. Oh well. We'll see what the impact is in about 4 chapters.**

**My other story is soooooo close! 23! 23! 23! Pages! So happy! The weird thing about today is that I'm seeing the Phantom of the Opera today. The actual play. But the play isn't what counts. It's the food at the intermission!**

**Reviews would make my day even better!**


	11. Broken

**Dun dun. Dun dun. Ah! I need that Jaws music. It'll make things even more intense then it is! Even though it's pretty much impossible to do that. Eh, whatever. So, Winter Break is pretty much at its final day for me. Hope you guys had a good Christmahanukwanzica! I love that word.**

She wasn't gonna do it.

She was gonna do it.

She wasn't gonna do it.

She was gonna do it.

Oh, god, she was gonna do it.

After pulling about fifty-something petals off of a flower in her virtual prison cell, Helen had come to a conclusion.

She picked up the phone, thinking twice. She dialed one number. Two. Three. Four.

She hung up. No way was she going to do this. No way.

Way. One number. Two.

She hung up again.

_Why am I going back and forth? This is sad. Easy, Helen. Easy, girl. They're worrying about you. They are. Right? Easy. Easy. No, don't look at the phone. Don't pick up, don't- oh what the heck._

She dialed another number. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. She thought again. She thought for about five minutes. She pressed the call button and held the phone against her ear.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Hi, this is Bob Parr's cell phone. I am not available to answer the phone right now-_

Helen hung up. She was glad he wasn't available to answer the phone. She wasn't ready.

----------

"Ready, Violet?"

Violet nodded. "Ready Mayme?"

Mayme nodded. "Ready mom?

Stacie nodded. "Ready Dash?"

Dash nodded. "Ready dad?"

Bob nodded.

The sped off into the car and took a LONG drive to Edna's. Stacie and Mayme needed a super-suit. (A/N: Well, that was stupid)

---------

"Are you kidding? I can't give those two super-powers in their suits! It's impossible!"

"No, E, don't you remember? Apogee. I'm Apogee. And this is my daughter. I'm Helen's sister."

"I don't know a Helen."

"You don't?" Mayme was a little weirded out. "Um, uh, OH!" Thank god for super-powers. "Elastigirl. Helen is Elastigirl."

"OH YES! Stacie, right?"

"Yes, my mother's name is Stacie. I'm Mayme."

"Well, it's great to see you back, dahling! I can't believe the years it has been!"

"Well, E, we need you to make us some suits."

"Of course. The same as Bob and Helen?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's see what this does."

E pulled out a very complex calculator from her pocket and started to type in random numbers.

"It will be done in about six hours, dahling. You can't get better than that."

"Uh, Mayme?" _It's time for revenge._ "I need to borrow your cell phone."

"Um, sure." _Oh, god. She really shouldn't._ She handed over the electronic object.

Violet dialed seven numbers into the phone and held the phone against her ear. "Hi, Tony. It's Violet."

The rest would be regret.

----------

It takes so long just to build self confidence for just one simple phone call. Well, it did for Helen. There was only one day until she would be killed. Sydney said that she would get him to come over here, but how? She could ask her. She was sitting right in front of her.

"Helen, have you called Bob yet?"

"No."

"Now's your chance."

Sydney pushed the phone closer to Helen. Her evil plan was working.

Helen didn't know what to do. Whatever Sydney was trying to do, she knew that her evil plan was working.

She took the phone and rushed to her "room" in the house. She locked the door and dialed all seven numbers and called.

---------

Bob was in the hotel room listening to the plan by Mayme. It was getting boring, so he was glad when he heard his cell phone ring.

He went to the bedroom and sat down in the chair near the desk and pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Bob, it's Helen."

"Oh, hey, honey. Thank god you're okay."

"Honey, please be truthful with me and tell me if you like Sydney."

"Helen, please don't ask that."

"Why not? Because you do?"

Bob was searching for words to say, but he couldn't. Already, he was loosing this battle.

"It's just that I'm still not sure. You haven't really been here yet, and I was wondering why. Is it me? Is it her? I mean, what is it?"

"Helen, I-"

"I'm just getting a little worried. Do you even care that I'm being sent to a death trap tomorrow? Do you realize that I'm even here?"

"Honey, please-"

Helen was just getting started. Since she was the winner as of now, she was getting a little sad. _Why did he leave? Why did he have to go? Why aren't I the one that he has most recently kissed?_

"I'm sorry about this, but I really don't think that you like me anymore. I'm getting too upset to stand it."

Helen hung up and cried like heck.

Bob hung up and signed like heck. But a tear or two did come out.

It was quite an emotional phone call, but it was amazing how it left two people in the dust, two souls left outside while the rain fell, two hearts that had broken. And god, they couldn't feel worse.

**Poor people. Oh, so sad, isn't it? They both have no clue that the other one loves each other. But then again, do they know? Eh, I'd better stop the suspense. Maybe I should change the rating of this story again...**

**Aw, heck. This is depressing. Way too depressing. I don't know how the heck these people can take it! Too much drama. Way too much. But that's why I like it! Because I'm just that crazy! WOO!**

**Should I sing the review song again?**


	12. The Krusty Krew

**Thank god! I'M BACK! Even though I'm not allowed because I'm grounded. Oo Oh well! FUN TIME! There will be 15 chapters to this story, so only three more. Keep looking because there will be more!**

"Good morning Krusty Krew!"

"Violet, you're acting like Patrick."

"I'm starting to like my nickname, Squidward."

"Vi, help me with this."

"Sure, Mayme."

Mayme and Violet went over to the refrigerator because that's what Mayme needed help on.

"Why do we need to go to the fridge?"

"Because if we don't, we can't pack food for our little journey."

"Right. Well, let's get started."

In the other room, Stacie was trying to get some stuff out of Bob.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody was on the phone?"

"Well, somebody was on the phone. I just don't wish to tell you."

"Tell me anyways, Bob."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because there may be something useful from it."

"There is NOTHING useful from it."

"Don't you yell at me!"

"Well, how would I know that Helen would call?" Whoops.

"Helen called? Tell me everything."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Are you kidding?"

"Bob, for all we know, she could be sent to her death trap tomorrow."

"Well, turns out, she is."

"And you're just gonna let her die?"

"No."

"Then what are you gonna do?"

_It's a homerun!_ were the words in Bob's head. He couldn't do anything but spill. If there was anything else, he would do it. But he had to spill.

"She called and told me she couldn't trust me anymore."

Stacie gasped. _Helen not trusting Bob? Bob not being trusted by Helen? Trust not going to Bob from Helen? No, that's impossible. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Is this my sister that we're talking about? She's letting Sydney have him?_

"We are going to find her and make sure everything is okay. If not, I hate you."

"Great to know."

----------

Sure, there were things to suspect, but what? Sure, there were wishes to wish, but how? Sure, there were people to want, but why? Why did she want Bob? Still? She didn't even want Bob at the beginning. She hated him at the beginning. Would that have an impact? Helen hoped not. For god's sake, she was hoping he would at least be there by then. Maybe Sydney was right. Maybe Sydney- wait a minute. That was what she was trying to get her to think.

"Have you given up yet?"

"I never will."

"Bob's gonna go to me, Helen. I have the smaller hips, you know."

Helen's face got red. Steam was pretty much coming out of her ears. She did not just say that she was fat. "Uh, um, well, the reason I have the bigger hips is because I had children with Bob. That has to count as something."

"You're an idiot, Helen."

"And you aren't?"

"Nope. I've had kids as well."

"You were married?"

"No. One was named Buddy Pine. I was 17. The dad took care of him. He later turned into Syndrome."

_Buddy Pine. Where have I heard that name? I forget._

"The other one was Tony Rydinger. Quite a handsome one. Also taken care of the dad."

_OK HOLD IT! Dang, Violet is going out with my brother's killer's son. This isn't good. This is far from good. This is just about as bad as it gets._ "Can I leave?"

"Aw, Helen's scared. C'mon. You wanna fight. Let's fight."

"Maybe we should settle this."

"And how should we do that?"

"You killed him. You killed him and you know that he loved you!"

"I didn't love him at all. He was just another guy."

"He wasn't to me."

"That's why I killed him."

"You idiot. Do you think that my husband would like a murderer?"

"Depends on who it is. Doesn't it?" By now both girls were yelling.

"MAYBE IT DOESN'T! MAYBE BOB ACTUALLY LOVES ME MORE THAN HE LOVES YOU!"

"MAYBE HE DOESN'T! MAYBE WE SHOULD SETTLE THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Unfortunately, the rivals never settled it. They wouldn't even think of settling it for quite some time.

----------

"I sense a disturbance in the force."

"Okay, SpongeBob. You have a new nickname. You will now be called Obi-Wan."

"Squidward, I'm trying to concentrate. Like I said, something isn't going right. Helen is pretty much black and blue."

"Huh?" said Stacie.

"She got beat up by Sydney!"

"Oh. That's ni... not good."

Bob was pretty much not speaking. Why would he have to speak anyways?

"Dad, why aren't you talking?"

Okay, it was Dash. He could talk to him. "Long story."

"We have time to hear it."

Maybe he couldn't talk to him. "Long, complicated story."

While he was talking to Dash, Mayme was trying to get facts, when she secretly was blessing the fact that her power was the best. She looked for a while, and then realized that Bob was talking to Helen on the phone while she was giving her presentation on how to get the Wicked Witch of the West. She looked into Helen's side of the conversation because Bob sounded sad on his side. When it finally came up, Mayme just froze. She couldn't believe it.

"Uh, Uncle Bob?" Mayme had her ways of getting attention from Bob only.

"What?"

Mayme was almost afraid to say it, so she whispered it. "Does Aunt Helen really not believe that you love her? Do you?"

Bob just sighed. "Yes to both."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Don't do that whole thing, Mayme."

"What? The "You can't force yourself out of love" thing? That's crap."

"It's true though."

"Can you force yourself out of love with Helen?"

This was a strong point. Bob was glad that Mayme was there. He couldn't force himself out of love at all. Helen was just thinking of the opposite way. He really did love Helen, whether she didn't believe it or not. It would be a battle against him and Sydney.

**Yup! This is where it's gonna get interesting!**

**Review, I've been waiting so long.**


	13. You Might Win The Guy

**YES! I finished writing the story, I'm back, and I'm high on my new perfume! GO PERFUME! Ha ha, sorry. I had to do that. Today was so frigging boring. My other stories will be updated, and to my fellow SpongeBob fans, Zuke (my little Sponge Wars character) will live on. Happy reading!**

Nobody was happy. Not even Sydney was happy. She was a little mad. Bob hadn't showed up yet. If he didn't, she'd have to just kill Helen. But then again, it would make Bob a little less unhappy. Then she was happy again. She had waited so long for revenge.

The door opened. It was Sydney.

"I deserve an apology."

"Since when do you deserve anything?"

"You're right. I don't deserve anything."

"You don't?"

"I give up!" Helen was about to cry, but she held it in. "You've ruined my life! What have I ever done to you besides get married to Bob?"

"Torturing you is fun."

"You call torturing killing my brother? THAT'S WHAT YOU CALLED TORTURING?"

"Very well I do. You're wonderful at keeping your feelings in."

"Sydney, I can't take it anymore!" By now, there were tears racing down Helen's face. "I know that there is a good in you. If there wasn't then Bob wouldn't have loved you. But you're just angry."

Sydney didn't know what to say. Of course there is a good in everybody, but for the first time, she was seeing some good in Helen that she hadn't even tried to look at before. The first time she saw Helen, she saw her as some cautious person who wouldn't take chances. Sure, she still thought that. There was always going to be an old part of Sydney left in her.

That's why she would keep up the fight.

"Go ahead. Give up. You are willing to give Bob to me? Fine! Do so. I thought you had a lot more gut in you Helen. I guess I was wrong."

Helen stared at the floor while Sydney's butt was shaking. There were more tears coming out then before. She took off her mask for the first time in five days. The mask had left red circles around her eyes. More and more tears were falling. There were only two words she could think of at such a site like this.

_Save me._

----------

"And then you're gonna say "Why don't we just let the guy decide?"."

"Mayme, if you say that, you'll be referring to me as well."

Conflicts. They happened often between Mayme and Dash. The reason that they fought so much was because they were the exact same person. They couldn't help the fact that their personalities were identical.

"Mayme," said Stacie. "Can you do a check up on Helen?"

"Yeah, sure." Mayme concentrated hardly, and then gasped. "You don't wanna know."

"Oh yes I do."

"Um, she's okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Fine! She gave him up. Can you not just stare at me this one time? PLEASE!"

There was no need to stare at her. She wasn't the reason everybody was shocked. Helen was the reason Violet was almost in tears. Helen was the reason Stacie slumped back into her seat, muttering words of regret. Helen was the reason Dash was banging his head for the millionth time this summer.

But Helen wasn't the reason that Bob immediately ran out of the car, going into the house. This was his fault and he knew it.

----------

You always have to put your blood, sweat, and tears into something you want. Helen had given all of that, but she didn't have what she wanted. Her arm had blood all over it. She was covered in sweat. Tears were coming down like confetti at birthday parties. Why couldn't she win?

Sydney had exactly what she wanted, and she had never EVER done anything for it except smile and shake her butt. How was it that Helen was feeling completely controlled by her?

Helen looked over to the drawer where Sydney actually kept her secret stuff. Inside was candy, a magazine, and an album of stuff. It looked like something that they had given the time capsule project from 17 years ago.

Helen opened it, surprised to see so many colorful things about such a dark person like Sydney. There were pictures of people and things she loved. Of course, Bob was written all over it. Bob Bob Bob Bob Bob Bob Bob Bob Bob.

As she turned the page, she looked back and saw that she was almost skipping a page. That page contained two people and only two people on it. Sydney and David.

No matter how many tears were given, there was always room for more. Helen's eyes were almost dried up from the amount she had cried in the past five days.

When more and more tears were streaming down Helen's face, she started to feel more and more regret through her body. She should've never let David date her. She never really knew him compared to Stacie. If she had known him better, she could've known so much more about his "relationship".

The good feeling that had once gone throughout Helen's head at the beginning of the summer was gone. Forever. The tears would never stop.

Her little emotional break-downs were coming back.

And then it hit her like, like, well, a lot of stuff. She could win. And if she didn't, she would die trying.

And she meant that.

----------

Stacie was getting worried about Bob. She was worried about Helen, but Bob seemed more important at the moment. He hadn't been back for an hour. "Vi, Mayme, watch Dash and Jack-Jack. I'm going in."

"You are? It's my mom, you know."

"Vi, this is important. I need to talk to Bob."

"That's my dad."

"Listen, I'm his sister in-law and I've known him longer then you have."

"I know a lot about him."

"Did you know that he went to NYU?"

"He did? I mean, of course I knew!"

"Just what I thought."

"I wanna talk to him, too."

"Yeah!" Mayme would stick up for her cousin if she couldn't even do it. "I wanna talk to Aunt Helen. I'm the only one who can know just how to respond back to her."

"FINE!" Stacie had enough of it already. "You can go. Dash, watch Jack-Jack."

"WHAT? He's asleep." There was no way the Dash would stay out of this. "I'm not scared."

"You have to. I'll give you money."

Dash wouldn't do it, even it was money.

"My money."

Dash looked up, completely shocked that she had won him over. "Your money is my favorite word."

"Good. Now, we got a marriage to save."

**The last chapter is coming up, soon! I'm so excited to update the last one. It'll be so much fun. It's good to be back, people.**

**And it's good to read those review. (Hint. Hint)**


	14. But the Battle Rage is On!

**Hey! I need more reviews! Ha ha, just kidding. But seriously. I do. Guess what? I 3 the Veronicas! They're a band. You can go to their website. Just Google them. They're awesome! Bu anyway, the story!**

Slowly but surely, and very quietly, Stacie, Violet, and Mayme worked their way on the elevator located very close to the front hall.

"I say we go to the basement."

"No. The top floor."

"All captives are in the basement, Violet."

"Actually, I'm now Invisiforce."

"Invisiforce, Violet, whatever! Basement!"

"Top floor!"

"Basement!"

"Top floor!"

"Basement!"

"Top floor!"

"Basement!"

"Top floor!"

"Basement!"

"Top floor!"

"Actually," interrupted Mayme. "She's on the top floor, but Bob is in the basement. Now what?"

"Bob first," said Stacie.

"No, Helen!" said Violet, or Invisiforce.

"Bob!"

"Helen!"

"Bob!"

"Helen!"

"CAN WE STOP?" Mayme was screaming at the top of her lungs. "I say Bob first. It'd motivate Helen, I guess."

"Told ya, Invisiforce."

"Shut up, Apogee."

Ding, ding went the elevator. The doors opened and Stacie looked around. Everything was all white and clean, but the only thing missing were the people. The only color in the room was three bright red super-suits. Or was it four? By George, it was four.

"Dad!" screamed Violet.

----------

Bob was looking in the basement first because that's where all captives were held. He had nothing to find down there except a voice that sounded like his daughters'. He turned around, glad to see she was alright.

"There's my girl."

Violet ran over, feeling happier than ever to see her dad. But depressed at the same time. "Dad, you can stop hugging me now."

"Right." Bob let go.

"I want to know about David."

Bob just stared. David? That name hadn't been mentioned since the day Helen and Bob got married. "David?"

"David."

Bob looked at Mayme, who immediately pointed to her left, which just so happened to be the location of her mother. "Stacie-"

"I had to tell her!"

"You had to tell her about David?"

"She had to learn soon."

"Now wasn't the time for her to learn!"

"Why couldn't she know?"

Bob looked down. "Helen, she, she, she didn't want her to know."

"Why didn't she?"

"She had a secret about it."

"Oh. Oh, that secret. I didn't tell her that."

"You didn't tell me what?" asked Violet.

Stacie looked at Bob. "I told Mayme. Violet should be able to know."

Bob looked at Violet. "Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Or the very long version," said Mayme.

"Mayme," Bob growled.

"Short version please," said Violet.

Bob leaned back on the wall, hitting his head. "Your mom, she didn't like David that much as a friend. Sydney wanted me, and apparently she still does, but she went out with David. Eventually, she found out that he was Helen's brother, and used it to her advantage. She killed him, as you probably know. Then Helen got mad. And not the mad you usually see at me."

"What do you mean?"

"She broke up with me, and went with a guy that nearly killed her, so she came back to me."

"Almost killed her? Are you kidding? This was the short version?"

"I told you."

"You didn't tell me anything until now!"

"Vi, I'm sorry!"

"You should be sorry!" Tears were starting to race down Violet's cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you upset! Just, your mom, I..." Bob had lost the words there. He couldn't think of anything but how upset Violet was. "I didn't want to bring it up. She would get really upset. He was very close to killing her. She, she doesn't need to be reminded of the moment."

Violet looked up in disbelief. "You really do care about your family, huh?"

"More than you know."

"Then you wouldn't mind to know that mom's on the top floor."

"I wouldn't mind knowing that at all."

"You wanna know something else?"

"What?'

"My boyfriend broke up with me."

"It's not that bad. In about a month, he'll be begging you to come back. Now let's get up."

Violet turned around to Mayme.

"He still likes you," said Mayme.

The four bright red people raced back to the elevator. Unfortunately for everybody, the elevator door opened, revealing Sydney and Helen.

"Helen!" Stacie was happy.

"Stacie!" Helen was happy.

"Sydney." Bob wasn't all happy.

"Bob!" Sydney was happy.

"Sydney?" Violet was confused.

"Sydney." Mayme answered Violet's not so clear question. "Now can we just settle this?"

"Yes we can," said Sydney. She dropped something the looked almost like lip gloss, and then hopped back in the elevator, with Bob being dragged in.

"Helen!" screamed Bob.

"Bob!" The door closed. "No, don't go."

"HOLY CRAP THE LIP GLOSS IS A BOMB!" screamed Violet.

"But I like the color."

"MAYME!"

"Oh, right." She picked it up, looking at it long and hard. "It's not a bomb."

"It isn't?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it?"

"A nuclear bomb."

"A WHAT?"

"Just kidding. You can turn off the beeping just like this." Mayme pushed the cap of the pink and glittery gloss.

"Please, don't do that," said Helen. "I've suffered enough today."

"What do you mean?" ask Stacie.

"She was close. Real close."

"To killing you?"

"Yeah, but she didn't. It was like a reenactment or something."

"Of what?" said Violet. "David?"

Helen looked at her daughter almost thinking that she didn't say David. "Who, who told you about, Dave, David?"

"Why does that matter?" Stacie looked at Mayme, and sighed. Thank god she didn't say her name. "I want to know why you never told me about him."

"I don't, I, Vi, I.." Helen kept stammering until she started crying. "I didn't want you to be upset."

"I am upset!" Violet knew something had happened.

"YOU DID'T WATCH HIM DIE!" She started crying again. "Sydney told me she was going to kill him with a gun, and she was going to do it, but I stopped her. I took the gun away from her and threw it on the floor. And it went off."

Violet just stood there. "Wow. I mean, just, wow. Mom, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"But you did," said Stacie. "You didn't even tell me that."

"Stace, I'm sorry."

"I know. I don't want to make your day worse."

"Thanks."

"So, does the fact that your husband is really upset right now mean a thing?"

"He's upset?"

"That phone call made him so, you know, desperate. Just like college-"

"Don't even say that word!"

"Then we'd better get going!"

There was just one little problem. There were guards. Ten to be exact. And Mayme was the only person who had noticed.

"I don't think we have to go."

"You don't?"

"No, they'll be right back soon, and they'll have my husband here so I can fight for him."

"You're still evil."

"I know."

"Mom?" said Mayme.

"What?"

"Look behind you."

After a slight look, Stacie was getting bug eyes. "Yeah, I can see JUST what's behind me. And let me tell you, he is big."

----------

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you, and you know that."

Sydney and Bob in the elevator took quite some time. Bob just wanted to get out and run. Sydney wanted to just get out. The place was cramped.

"I know, but why did you take my wife?"

"She's the only thing keeping me from you, and you from me."

"Stop it."

"What am I doing? You're holding back, Bob. Confess. I did."

Bob looked at Sydney with a cruel face. "I don't like you at all."

Sydney just looked at Bob. "You did once in your life. Why can't you do it again?"

"I'm in love with somebody else."

"You still can't resist. Why else did you kiss me?"

"Oh my god, you kissed me!"

"You kissed back."

That he did. He had definitely kissed back.

"I told you that you couldn't resist."

Bob just stood there. "Maybe I can."

The elevator door opened and Bob ran. One problem.

"This is the top floor. What do you plan to do now, Mr. Incredible?"

"You know what? I don't get it! You just, you kill people so you can be with me!"

"I'd do anything for you."

BOOM! There was an explosion from the basement.

"Uh oh." Bob rushed back to the elevator. The basement. How in the heck could lip gloss explode? But it wasn't the lip gloss at all.

**Aw, guys, I feel terrible. I've found the block again. I'm trying to push it again, but it just won't move! Stupid writers block! Come on, you stupid block! MOVE!**

**I'm hoping there's not a review block.**


	15. The Obvious

**The block is gone! WAHOO! SUMMER! No riding the bus for a whole other three months! But anyway, that leave an opportunity to write my stories! So by the way, the obvious is pointed out in this chapter! And nobody knew it but ME!**

BOOM! Another guard was dead, even though the bomb was aimed at Helen.

"I don't get it!" exclaimed Stacie as she punched another bad guy. "What did the lip gloss do?"

"Let me think!" said Mayme.

"No time for thinking!" said Helen. "We're gonna die!"

BAM! Violet was pushed by a guard to the floor.

"Vi!" Helen was worried. She ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, I'm fine. I just..." Violet scratched the top of her head. "I have a huge bump on my head."

"Oh, great."

BOOM (again)! Another bomb exploded, but nobody was dead.

"Get up!"

Violet got up, knowing her mom wasn't in the best mood she could be in. "BOMB!"

BOOM (yet again)! Things were getting way too crazy.

"WHY ARE THEY DESTROYING THE PLACE?" asked (and screamed) Mayme.

"BECAUSE THEY WANT TO DESTROY US!" said (and screamed) Stacie.

"I HATE BEING A SUPER!"

"WE ALL DO!"

The elevator door opened, for Violet to turn around. "DAD!"

"SORRY I DIDN'T COME DOWN EARLIER!" said (and screamed) Bob.

The guards had given up. There were only five of them. They went back to the elevator, and crammed it up with guards in matching blue and black guard suits.

Mayme just fell. Already she was trying to gain her thoughts about the lip gloss. Violet joined Mayme in falling, wondering what the guards were doing. Stacie and Helen stayed up, looking at the only man in the room.

"Well?" said Stacie. "You gonna say it?"

"Say what?" said Bob and Helen.

"That you're both sorry and that you never ever should've thought that the other didn't love you because that is the very reason all of us are even here!"

Bob looked at Helen. Helen looked at Bob. "You go first."

"No! Helen, you go first."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Fine, I'll go!"

"Fine!"

"Listen, I, I just, it's crazy." Silence. "I did like her a bit."

"OH! SO YOU ADMIT IT!"

"I'M NOT DONE!"

Mayme and Violet looked at each other. They could tell the end of the relationship that their parents/aunt and uncle shared was near.

Suddenly, somebody right behind them said boo and they screamed bloody murder, not knowing it was Dash. Dash just cracked up, while Mayme was trying to figure out how he got the heck out of the car.

"Keep going then!"

"But I just, I just liked her. I didn't love her. I love you. You know that."

"Oh, please. If I did know that I probably wouldn't be yelling at you right now. That right there was a lie."

"It was not!"

"Prove it!"

Bob looked down. How the heck was he supposed to prove it? Then it just kind of got him. He kissed her, and it was a long, long kiss.

Stacie went over to sit with the girls, who were both staring in shock. "I'm just as scared as you," she whispered.

As soon as the kiss stopped, the sitting down people sighed in relief. It was over. No more drama. Hopefully.

But we all know that the writer of this story always loves to keep the suspense building, and the drama is the most important part to her, so all that hope you had for happily ever after should go away right now. Because this is the part where Sydney enters the room with the same exact gun that killed David.

"Oh, god," said Helen.

"That's right. Oh, god," said Sydney.

"Who do you plan to kill now?"

"You, duh! You guys didn't even figure out my plan."

"What was your plan?"

"You call Bob. Bob finds where you are. He comes, easily taking him to me."

Everybody just stared.

"That was it?" said Mayme. "That was IT? I could've figured that out the second I saw you!"

"The obvious. Nobody guesses it," said Sydney. "So, the plan was a success. Now I get the guy."

"WAIT!" said Violet, knowing this was her cue. "Why don't we just let my dad decide, that way we KNOW he'll be happy."

"Hm. That's actually somewhat of a good idea. But first let me say, you seem like a very smart girl, Violet. You know who would be right for your dad, but it has to be a hard decision. I can help you make that decision."

Violet thought about this. Then she snapped back to reality. "I think I can find out who's right for my dad by myself, thanks."

"Well," said Stacie. "I say we just let him decide."

Helen looked at Sydney. "You know what I realized? You're a fat, dirty bi-"

"HEY!" said Stacie. "What happened to keeping the trip G-rated?"

"I don't know! Then again... A FAT, DIRTY (bleepness)!"

"Oh. My. God," said Violet. "She did not."

"She did," said Mayme. "She so did."

Helen turned to Stacie. "How was that?"

"Uh," said Stacie. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Helen turned back to Sydney. She looked down at the gun she was holding. There was the thing that killed her brother. It could kill another person if she didn't stop it. But when she did stop the last time, it went off anyway.

But this was different.

She pushed down Sydney's hand without thinking and Sydney let go in shock. She thought Helen wouldn't do it, but she had. Little did she know that the reenactment of the death of David (A/N: Woah. That sounded, like, holy) was going to happen. Little did anybody know that something very very bad was going to happen.

**Okay, the last chapter is the next chapter. I seriously had the most fun I could with this story than I ever could with another sequel of something. Gah, I should be saying this stuff in the last chapter.**

**So, anybody up for good old fashioned review?**


	16. It All Ends with This

**HOLY CRAP IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! Okay, people, I'd like to thank my reviewers, soccergurl1990, The Star Swordsman, R.K.R., SPG, Red Panda Bear, charmed4eva1990, Redkill37, newzealandyah, curlyque, IncrediRaider8, WildTotodile, even if you only reviewed once. Extra thanks to The Star Swordsman for being one of my good email buddies. And last but not least, thanks Brad Bird, for coming up with the Incredibles to begin with! AND THANK YOU BILL GATES FOR COMPUTERS! WOO!**

"I don't get it! How can people get elevators? I want an elevator!"

"Mayme, shut up!"

"You shut up! For the 57th time in this whole entire trip!"

"How did I get you as a cousin?"

"Sometimes, Dash, I wonder the same thing."

"You should wonder."

Silence. Ding. The door opened and everybody ran out. Helen was sprinting, Bob was just following, Stacie was jogging, and the kids were just, uh, being kids (hitting each other, threatening to punch the youngest, all that fun stuff). Sydney had stayed downstairs so she could reload her gun. But that has nothing to do with what I'm going to talk about now. Because this is when the-

"HOLY TOLEDO!"

When Dash yell that.

Why Dash yelled that... Well, you really couldn't blame him. The rental car was covered in orange and yellow and red and all those colors that are in fire. But the worst part?

"JACK-JACK! NO!" Helen was screaming at the top of her lungs. He was gone. Done for. Out of the game. "Is he dead?"

"Well," said Mayme. "I can tell it to you the easy way, or the hard way."

"Easy would be nice."

"He's not dead."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you might want to, uh, hurry. Like, right now, hurry." Everybody stood still. "I SAID HURRY!"

Helen first, with Bob trailing, right in front of Stacie, all the adults were quickly at the car. However, the car was on fire. How the heck were they supposed to get in?

"If we go in, we get 10th degree burns, and those aren't even possible," said Stacie. "Can I just, uh, be the evil master-mind and try to come up with a plan?"

"Whatever," said Helen. "Have any ideas, Bob?"

"Hey, I'm Mr. Incredible, not Bob," said Bob.

"Our son is burning to death!" Helen walked up to Bob. "What happened to what I said on our wedding night?"

While everybody else had faces that had no clue what was going on, Bob was very sure of what Helen just said."

"I said that you had to be more than Mr. Incredible. Right now, you're being a little less of him. Right now, I need you to help. You are the reason I'm here right now. I'm doing this whole super thing because of what happened on Nomanisan Island, because of what you did before we even got married!" There was quite a pause. Bob was just shocked. "Why are you doing this?"

Bob had to think about this. Helen was pushing really really REALLY hard on him, and he didn't think that he could handle it. But he already knew what he was doing this for. He knew exactly what this was for. "Well, I'm doing this for a bunch of reasons. One: I didn't go to super-school for nothing. Two: For the fun of it. Three: Well, oh, forget it. You wouldn't believe me, anyway."

"What?"

"You think that we're just over."

"Well, yeah!"

"It was never over. It's still not over." And that was the end of that quote, my friends. Because Mayme had to make a quick announcement.

"WHEN I SAY NOW I MEAN NOW! WE HAVE A FRIGGIN' BABY TO SAVE!"

Bob and Helen looked at the car.

"I got it!" said Stacie. "Bob can tip over the car and then we can get to the car from the non burning part!"

"Sounds good enough," said Bob. He quickly tipped it over so that the bottom was on the side. There was a hole there, only big enough for one person, and that person was Helen. She really, really didn't want to go in, but this was for her son. She turned to Bob, and she was really close to crying. Yeah, they cry too much. "If I don't make it, I'm sorry," said Helen, and she stretched her arms so that they could get Jack-Jack's seat, which wasn't very hard, because to seat belt was easy to break because it was burnt. For one second, something just came over her and then she pulled with all she had and out came the seat with a still asleep Jack-Jack. Or they hoped. Helen put him down, and turned to Mayme. "Please tell me he's not."

Mayme was thinking. Was he? Was he not? Was he? Was he not? "He's not."

Dash was screaming "THANK GOD!", Violet was crying small tears of joy and turned invisible, Mayme and Stacie both didn't know what to do, so they just smiled and were happy.

Bob and Helen had no clue what they should do. Both knew that this was a good and a bad thing. There was Jack-Jack, but no rental car. Plus thing still hadn't been well between them yet. Helen sat down and started crying. Bob sat down, too, but didn't cry.

"I'm sorry." Bob now understood why he was so down on himself. "I was a lousy husband and I never want you to think that I don't love you."

"Bob, that's not why I'm crying."

"Then why?"

"Because I was stupid!" Helen kept on crying. "I know that you never meant to hurt me. It was just like when we were 25. We never saw that the other loved each other because we were just so caught up with what had happened in the past between us that we were lost without each other. I'm the one who should be sorry. I do love you and that's all that matters."

"Listen, what I did was just wrong. I should be sorry."

"We should both be sorry."

"Okay, I'll settle for that."

"Good."

"Is it okay if I kiss you now?"

Helen let out a few giggles. "Yes."

----------

After the Incredibles had simply called 911, Sydney was caught and the family was paid $1,000,000. It was only two weeks before school started for the kids, so the families went back to their homes, splitting the money. Stacie got a new job after what had happened on that, uh, bad day. When Violet had turned on the TV, well, what do you know? It was the news at 5:00 with Fred and Frank. (A/N: RETURN OF THE IDIOT!)

"It's amazing how that cow just crossed the street."

"Yeah, Frank. You know what I think is cool?"

"What?"

"The cow crossed a street!"

"Um, uh, yeah. Anyways, moving on. This is our update with the supers."

Suddenly, there was a stampede in the house to who could get on the couch first.

"Sure thing, Frank. Those supers, I mean, wow. If you thought that the law that bans supers would still be there, we have confirmed that."

Helen looked at Bob. Bob looked at Helen. Violet looked at the floor. Dash looked at the TV. Jack-Jack was trying to look at his forehead.

"Fred, the supers are allowed."

"Oh yeah."

Dash repeated what he did when he found out that Jack-Jack was still alive. Violet was screaming "OMIFRIGGINGGOD!", and Helen and Bob were both practically having heart attacks. And Jack-Jack, well, now he was seeing if his tongue could touch his forehead. Everybody and everything was going to be perfect for the rest of there lives.

It, it would be perfect, right?

FIN

**I finished it! WOOOOOOO! I'm so happy right now I could die. Well, let's think of this. I have another story coming right up after this that takes place a week later! But first things first. Now I need to get back to the prequel. HOORAW! Three cheers for Looking Back at Those Times! And after that, An Instant Message! YAY!**

**(In Matrix voice) I'll be back.**

**I'll enjoy the reviews! IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE:-D**


End file.
